minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wheatley Legend: Book 2, The History of Wheatley
This isn't in Minecraft: It's fiction. Book 2 Author: WheatleyCoreAperture Prologue Hello again. Remember me? The person who told you the the first story? Well, I'm back, and I'm going to tell you the history of Wheatley. The Wheatley Legend, the next chapter... Chapter 1: The Doctor of Robots The Doctor was in his underground lab, working on a robot called the Wheatley Core. It wasn't the actual Wheatley, but a earlier version. Anyways, The Doctor was working on the Wheatley Core, and he heard a loud *thump* up above. He poked his head through a hatch, and saw a woman, and beautiful woman, as the Doctor described it. "Umm... Hi." The Doctor said to the woman. "Oh! Hello there, what's your name?" The woman asked. "I'm The Doctor." The Doctor answered. "The Doctor of what?" The Woman asked. "Umm... Just The Doctor." The Doctor said. "What's your name?" "Caroline." Caroline replied. "Let me show you something..." The Doctor said, as he went back into his lab. "Doctor? Where are you?" Caroline said, as she looked around to find the Doctor. "Over here!" The Doctor yelled from his underground lab. "Ok..." Caroline said, as she went down the hatch, into The Doctor's lab. "Welcome... TO MY LAIR!" The Doctor said. "Wow..." Caroline said, as she saw all the gizmos and machines in the Doctor's lab. The Doctor showed Caroline his newest invention, the Wheatley Core, Mark 1. Caroline was really impressed by The Doctor's inventions, but she had to go. That night, The Doctor couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Caroline, and he soon knew that Caroline will be the person. Next morning, Caroline came back. She was knocking on the hatch, and The Doctor woke up. He opened the hatch, and Caroline came down. "Hello again, Doctor!" Caroline said. "Uhh... Hello again." The Doctor said, "Why did you came back?" "You're weird, in a good way." Caroline said. "Umm... Thanks?" The Doctor said. "Can I help you finish the Wheatley Core Mark 1?" Caroline asked. "Sure, I need to finish it." The Doctor said. The Doctor and Caroline worked together to finish the Wheatley Core, Mark 1. It took a long time to finish it, taking 2 to 3 weeks, but it was worth it. The Wheatley Core, Mark 1 is a invoulutionary wonder of the world! It can talk, walk like a human, jump, climb stairs, and grab things! It was the best robot during that time, and everyone wanted it. The Doctor and Caroline became famous, and started to like eachother. 2 months after The Doctor and Caroline finished the Wheatley Core, Mark 1, the 2 got married. From there, they created the Wheatley Core, Mark 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. Then, after 3 years, they had a baby, named... WHEATLEY. "Look at him... He's so adorable." Caroline said, looking at the baby Wheatley. "Yup..." The Doctor said. "Gaga?" The baby Wheatley said, adorably. When Wheatley was 12 years old, Caroline died in an "accident." No one really didn't know what happened to her, but a famous theory that she accidently turned on a machine, which killed her. The Doctor became mad after her funeral, and started to angrily destroy his robots and machines. He even tried to kill his own son! He became a mad scientist. Wheatley ran away from The Doctor, and found a portal, a portal to the Overworld. (You see, The Doctor, Wheatley, and Caroline all were Robotics, so they lived in Robotnics) There, he met Ned, walking around in a forest. "Umm, do you know where I could stay?" Wheatley asked Ned. "You can stay at my house." Ned said. Wheatley and Ned went to Ned's house, and Wheatley ate some Metallic Porkchop he brang along. Wheatley asked Ned some questions, and Ned asked some questions also. "Where's your parents?" Wheatley asked. "They abandoned me..." Ned answered, "Where's yours?" "My father's crazy, and my mother's dead." Wheatley replied. "Where did you come from?" Ned asked. "I'm from the Robotnic dimension." Wheatley answered. "Wow, I never met a person from another dimension..." Ned said, surprised. The 2 became great friends. It seemed The Doctor wasn't looking for Wheatley. But was he? Chapter 2: A Mage's Wand The day after Wheatley met Ned, Ned teached Wheatley how to fight. Ned gave him a Iron Staff, and Ned got his trusty Iron Sword. Ned taught Wheatley how to hold the Staff, get the right stance, and how to shoot Magic Balls. They practiced fighting a training dummy, and as Wheatley practiced, and practiced, he became better and better. Soon, he was able to knock Ned's sword out of his hand. 1 month after he started to practiced, Wheatley became a Pro Mage. Ned and Wheatley went to try check out a dungeon, which was spawning zombies which was a threat to a local town. They went inside the dungeon, killing the zombies. Ned took his iron pickaxe, and destroyed the zombie spawner. After that, they went home. "Well, that was fun." Wheatley said, still wiping the sewat from his forehead. "Yup, it's great to go on adventures." Ned said. "Yesiree." Wheatley said, as he nodded his head in agreement. When they were about halfway to Ned's house, Wheatley saw a really familiar man, and he was looking at him, in a strange and angry way. The man took out a wrench, and at that second, Wheatley knew it was The Doctor. Wheatley started to run, and Ned not knowing what was happening, started running, too. They arrived at Ned's house, and Wheatley locked the doors, covered up the windows, and hid. "Umm... Wheatley, what are you doing?" Ned asked, confused. "My dad's looking for me." Wheatley whispered, still hiding. "Oh... Well, it's not safe to stay here, so you need to may need to go." Ned said, as he opened a secret entrance. "Go inside, it's safe here." Wheatley went inside the secret hinding place, and he heard a door opening, then he heard the Doctor, asking Ned questions. A few minutes later, he heard a door closing. Ned opened the door to the secret hiding place, and Wheatley walked out, relieved. The Doctor woudn't come back, becuase he checked Ned's house already. But, a few hours later, Wheatley heard footsteps outside. "What was that?" Wheatley said, as he heard the footsteps. "What was what?" Ned asked. "Shh... Listen..." Wheatley whispered. Ned listened carefully, and he heard the footsteps. "He's coming back!" Ned whispered loudly, and Ned went inside his secret hiding spot, while Wheatley ran upstairs. Then, The Doctor entered the house and looked for Wheatley. He searched everywhere downstairs, including anywhere that seemed like a hiding place. After a while, he looked upstairs, and saw Wheatley, hiding underneath Ned's bed. He was shaking in fear, and when he saw The Doctor, he just blacked out. He felt The Doctor dragging him through a Robotnics portal, and The Doctor dragging him into his lab. When he woke up, Wheatley felt different. He was lying on a metal table, and saw The Doctor, holding some tools. "Hello." The Doctor said. "Doctor, what are you doing to me!?" Wheatley asked. "Hehehe... You are now going to become a robot." The Doctor said, maniacly. "You are crazy, you know that. YOU ARE CRAZY!!!" Wheatley yelled, as he tried to get out of the metal table. "I'M. NOT. CRAZY. I'M A GENIUS!" The Doctor yelled, more angry. He injected a liquid into Wheatley, and Wheatley started to get tired and slept. Chapter 3: Being Robotic When Wheatley woke up the next day, he felt weird. He walked to a mirror, and saw his reflection. He looked fine. Then, he remembered what The Doctor said: "Hehehe... You are now going to become a robot." Wheatley was now a robot. He walked into the main room of The Doctor's lab, and saw The Doctor. He blinked, and The Doctor was gone. He thought he was too tired, so he went back to bed. But, he was interuptted by a loud bzzzzzzzzz. He went to the main roon of the lab again, and saw The Doctor, building something. Wheatley couldn't see it clearly, because he was too tired. "Good morning! You like your new body?" The Doctor said. Wheatley started to wake up. "No, I don't, you maniac." Wheatley said. "Gr..." The Doctor growled angrily, then calmed down. "Well then, I can make a few... CHANGES!" "What changes?" Wheatley asked, worried of what "changes" The Doctor was going to do to him. Then, The Doctor injected a liquid into Wheatley's body once again, and Wheatley was paralyzed, he couldn't move. He saw The Doctor open up his body, and took out a wrench and a screwdriver and started working. Wheatley saw The Doctor put a small chip into his body, and instantly after that, Wheatley shut down. Hours later, Wheatley woke up, in his room. He felt... different. A feeling to destroy the world. He felt like a totally different man. He ran up to the mirror, to see what The Doctor had done. He looked the same. Then he remembered. The Doctor changed him into a evil, cyborg. And it felt good. He just smiled. He then walked out of his room, entering the main room of the lab. The Doctor was there, building a robot, screwing in screws, carefully adding chips and wires, and adding guns to the arms. After a while, he noticed Wheatley. He turned away from his unfinished work, to Wheatley. He said, "Are you ready to destroy the world?" "Sure am." Wheatley replied. "Good..." The Doctor said. "Come help me build a robot army... THE ROBOTNIC ARMY!" "Will do." Wheatley said, starting to help The Doctor. After 3 years of work, The Robotnic Army was finished. Sadly, The Doctor grew weak, while Wheatley grew stronger, and strong enough to resist the evil inside of him. When The Doctor died, Wheatley escaped his laboratory, not knowing The Doctor faked his death, and turned himself into a cyborg, like his son. Wheatley went to the Overworld once again, looking for a man named the Master. He found him, The Dojo, and Rose and Steven. This is were the first story started... But, there is a third story I will tell you next... THE END Category:Wheatley's Fan Fictions Category:The Wheatley Legend Saga Category:Fanfictions